Un atraco y normas para no enfadar a Harry Potter
by TintaInvisible
Summary: Es un día normal y corriente para los Potter. O todo lo normal que puede ser. Los niños están inquietos y Harry decide llevarles a un banco muggle... que justo en ese día y en ese momento es atracado por unos vulgares ladrones. ¿Cómo reaccionará el gran Harry Potter, auror desde los 17 años, frente a las armas de fuego? Está claro que los atracadores han elegido un mal día...
1. No harás estallar objetos

**Capítulo 1: No harás estallar objetos.**

El sonido de una pequeña explosión, seguida de ruido de cristales rotos y acompañado de risitas mal disimuladas, convenció a Harry Potter que no podría acabar de leer el informe sobre _Las diez maldiciones del año _esa lluviosa mañana de junio. Era la tercera vez que su lectura se veía interrumpida por los tres infantes que ocupaban la habitación de al lado. También era la tercera vez que Harry suspiraba, se levantaba y salía de su despacho para averiguar lo ocurrido.

El despacho era luminoso y espacioso. El escritorio, de madera de roble, estaba situado en el centro de la sala. Detrás de él, una gran estantería recubría la pared, cargada de libros, fotografías, y objetos mágicos que los niños tenían prohibido tocar. Era una restricción que cumplían… casi siempre.

En esa habitación Harry solía terminar el papeleo que no hacía en la oficina. También llevaba desde allí algunas investigaciones, pero intentaba separar su vida familiar de su condición de auror. Por esa razón, eran pocas las veces que recibía a alguien ajeno a la familia en ese despacho, pero cuando ocurría estaba preparado. Tenía un sistema que insonorizaba la habitación del resto de a casa: ningún sonido podía oírse desde fuera, ni viceversa. Este sistema lo habían ideado Ron y George en la tienda, y había surgido como método de protegerse contra las orejas extensibles que tan bien se vendían. Harry también lo usaba cuando tenía mucho que hacer y no quería ser interrumpido por sus ruidosos hijos. Pero ese día en concreto tenía que estar pendiente de ellos y estaba desactivado, en la estantería, al lado de un detector de tenebrismo.

A un lado del gran escritorio, justo debajo del ventanal responsable de la luminosidad de la habitación, había otra mesa más pequeña, llena de papeles y considerablemente más desordenada.

Allí era donde trabajaba Ginny. La mesa tenía un ordenador muggle (con varias alteraciones mágicas que permitían que funcionara sin necesidad de corriente) y varias carpetas con fotos, reportajes y recortes de periódico. Ginny no era especialmente desordenada, pero en su mesa de trabajo siempre reinaba un caos que solo ella dominaba. No permitía que nadie lo tocara, y eso les había acarreado más de una bronca a sus hijos.

La señora Potter no se encontraba en la casa. Llevaba cinco días de viaje, acabando un reportaje sobre los juegos de quidditch en el polo norte. A pesar de que había hablado con ella todos los días desde su partida por la chimenea, Harry la echaba mucho de menos.

Y sus hijos también. Esa era la razón por la que estaban tan nerviosos esa tarde. A eso se le añadía el tiempo: el continuo chubasco que caía sobre Godric's Hollow desde hacía un par de días hacía que los niños no pudieran gastar sus energías en el exterior. El colegio muggle al que iban había terminado hacía dos semanas, y no estaban acostumbrados a estar inactivos. Sabiendo lo inquietos que eran por naturaleza, Harry no había sido muy duro con ellos las últimas dos veces que habían provocado una explosión.

Pero a la tercera va la vencida, y por lo que Harry había escuchado, esta vez habían causado algunos destrozos.

Se movió con agilidad y en silencio para sorprender a sus hijos in fraganti. Cuando llegó al cuarto de juegos se dio cuenta de que su sigilo había sido innecesario, porque esta vez la trastada de sus hijos era difícil de esconder.

La pequeña Lily, de cuatro años, se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, con aire de estar debatiéndose entre la risa y el enfado. Estaba cubierta de arriba abajo de lo que parecía ser tarta de chocolate.

James y Albus se revolcaban por el suelo de la risa. También ellos estaban un poco cubiertos de pastel, pero parecía que lo gordo se lo había llevado su hermana pequeña.

Ni que decir tiene que los restos de chocolate también se habían esparcido por toda la habitación.

El sonido de cristales rotos procedía de la alarma anti-magia-accidental que tenían instalada en el techo de la sala de juegos. Se trataba de una bola de cristal, de aspecto parecido al de una recordadora, que actuaba absorbiendo los retazos de magia accidental que detectaba en la habitación. Cuando eso ocurría, la niebla que parecía contener en su interior se volvía de color azul marino.

El objetivo de este artilugio, también creado por los hermanos Weasley, era proteger a los niños magos de la magia sin control que utilizaban sin darse cuenta. Su objetivo no era el de frenar sus poderes, no. Solamente absorbía la magia propia de arrebatos infantiles.

Harry había comprobado su utilidad varias veces a lo largo de los últimos años.

Sin embargo, el invento tenía sus limitaciones. No podía, por ejemplo, evitar que James y Albus hicieran estallar, _conscientemente_, petardos con su magia. Y últimamente Lily se había vuelto lo suficiente poderosa para que el artefacto no pudiera asimilar toda la magia que soltaba de sopetón. Así que estallaba. Como ese día.

No era la primera vez que ocurría. Ni la segunda. De hecho, era la tercera vez desde que los niños estaban de vacaciones.

Se había convertido en uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de James y Albus: hacer que su hermanita perdiera el control e hiciera estallar el artilugio.

Al percatarse de la presencia de su padre en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, los dos niños intentaron poner cara seria. Lily enseguida les acusó con el dedo, chillando:

- Papi, ¡James rompió el pastel!

El primogénito de los Potter, de siete años, alzó las manos con aparente inocencia.

- Yo no lo toqué. Te lo dio Albus.

Este le miró con reproche. Albus no era tan travieso como su hermano mayor, pero debido a la poca diferencia de edad entre ellos, apenas un año, era su cómplice, compañero de fechorías… y de castigos. Muchas veces James se las apañaba para que pareciera que Albus era el único responsable de sus travesuras, pero sus padres lo conocían demasiado bien como para que sus tretas le dieran resultado.

Harry recorrió la habitación con la vista, buscando más desperfectos, pero no los encontró. Reconstruyó los hechos con facilidad: James se había hecho con uno de los últimos inventos de su tío George (lo había birlado de la tienda o su propio tío se lo había dado, de eso Harry no estaba seguro), los pasteles explosivos, y había convencido a Albus para que se lo ofreciera a Lily.

A sus cuatro años, la pequeña de los Potter era muy espabilada, y había aprendido a desconfiar de sus hermanos mayores. Pero también era muy golosa, y ante la vista del jugoso pastel de chocolate no había dudado en hincarle el diente.

En ese momento, el pastel encantado le había explotado en la cara.

Harry se obligó a mantener la cara seria mientras observaba a su hija lamerse el chocolate de los dedos. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que estaba acostumbrado, la broma había resultado inofensiva y no demasiado difícil de solucionar.

-_¡Fregotego!_ – dijo Harry, casi con desgana.

Los hechizos hogareños nunca habían sido el fuerte de Harry, pero este lo había tenido que realizar con tanta frecuencia en los últimos años que lo único que quedó del pastel fue una pinta de chocolate en la nariz de Lily.

James y Albus estudiaban la expresión de su padre con cuidado, aunque se notaba que estaban haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. Harry sabía que lo hacían para comprobar si estaba enfadado.

Harry no solía gritarles ni castigarles. Era Ginny la que tenía el genio más vivo. Pero los tres niños habían aprendido pronto que no era buena idea enfadar a su padre.

Esa no era una de esas veces. Harry se agachó al lado de su hija y le limpió el chocolate que le quedaba en la nariz con un dedo. Luego se lo llevó a la boca y torció el gesto.

- Está bastante bueno, considerando que nadie se lo iba a comer. Debería decírselo a vuestro tío Ron. ¿O fue George quien te dio el pastel, eh James?

El interpelado, un poco más confiado al ver que Harry no iba a enfadarse, sonrió.

- Lo hizo el padrino con uno de los pasteles que estaba haciendo la tía Hermione.

Harry se imaginó la escena: cuando el día anterior Harry había llevado a sus hijos a merendar con sus primos Rose y Hugo, Ron debía haber aprovechado algún momento de distracción de su mujer para encantar el pastel y dárselo de extranjis a su ahijado.

Harry estaba convencido de que el día que había puesto a su primogénito el nombre de dos de los viejos merodeadores lo había destinado a seguir sus pasos de alborotadores. No ayudaba el hecho de que por sus venas corriera la misma sangre que los gemelos Weasley, famosos entre otras cosas por su huida del régimen de Umbridge en escobas voladoras y por la creación de la mejor tienda mágica de bromas del mundo.

Para más inri, su padrino era (no podía haber sido otro) Ron. Este sentía debilidad por cada uno de sus sobrinos, que eran muchos, y no podía evitar darles caprichos de vez en cuando.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que era un Potter, y Harry sabía por experiencia que eso conllevaba cierta tendencia a meterse en líos.

La profesora McGonagall había amenazado varias veces con jubilarse de su puesto de directora el día en que James Sirius Potter pisara los terrenos de Hogwarts por primera vez. Harry no estaba seguro de que lo dijera en broma.

El cabeza de familia de los Potter decidió que era inútil castigar a esos maleantes un día como aquel. Su madre volvía esa tarde, y entonces podrían hablarlo y decidir si tenían que imponerles alguna penitencia. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía seguir como hasta ese momento.

- Está bien. No voy a castigaros… por ahora. De momento, esta tarde toca excursión muggle.

- ¡Bieeeen! – chillaron los críos.

Como uno de los principales personajes dentro del Ministerio que defendían la igualdad entre magos y muggles, Harry había educado a sus hijos enseñándoles aspectos de la vida de aquellos que no podían recurrir a la magia. Durante el curso los mandaba a una escuela muggle, lo que les permitía hacerse amigos de niños iguales que ellos pero sin magia.

Y de vez en cuando hacían excursiones muggles. Iban a un sitio que los no magos usaban frecuentemente. A los niños les entusiasmaban esas salidas.

A James le fascinaban los coches de carreras. A Albus todos los cacharros electrónicos y a Lily le encantaban los tiovivos. El invento preferido de los tres, sin embargo, era el cine, pero solo iban en alguna ocasión especial, como un cumpleaños.

- ¿A dónde iremos hoy? ¿A dónde, papi? – le preguntaron los tres mientras este les ayudaba a calzarse con zapatos de agua y a ponerse un impermeable.

- Ya lo veréis – respondió el con misterio, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba pensando.

Como llovía, tenía que ser un sitio resguardado. No quería llevarlos a un centro comercial, porque un día como ese podía haber mucha gente y con lo inquietos que estaban los chicos se le podían descontrolar.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: un sitio elegante, serio, con suficiente tecnología muggle.

Antes de irse por la chimenea hacia el Caldero Chorreante, desde donde podría llegar andando a su objetivo, se acordó de dejarle una nota a su mujer, por si acaso llegaba antes de lo previsto:

_Los niños están inquietos._

_Me los llevo de excursión muggle al banco de Londres._

_Te quiero_

_Harry_

* * *

_¡Buenas a todos! He aquí el inicio del fruto de muchos viajes en metro. Este verano no he tenido muchas ocasiones de escribir. La otra historia que tengo (Después de la batalla y antes) aun no está terminada, ni mucho menos, pero me vino la inspiración de escribir esta otra historia, mucho más corta (solo tenéis que comparar la longitud de los capítulos), y me puse a escribirla._

_Viene a ser más o menos lo que se puede esperar uno del título: vemos a un Harry adulto, buen padre, que lleva a sus hijos a un banco muggle… y que acaba en medio de un ataque. ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Y qué harán sus hijos? Hay que agitar muy rápido una varita para frenar una bala en pleno vuelo…_

_Nota: esta historia se situaría en el futuro de la otra que estoy escribiendo, pero es independiente y no depende para nada de ella._

_Como siempre, se agradecen (mucho, a lot, beaoucoup) los reviews (guiño guiño)._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Tinta Invisible_


	2. No atracarás un banco con magos dentro

**Capitulo 2: No atracarás un banco con magos dentro.**

En otras ocasiones, al hacer sus excursiones muggles solían evitar utilizar la magia incluso para el desplazamiento. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry no lo consideró nada práctico. Llovía, y si iban en coche tardarían tanto en llegar a Londres que no estarían en casa para cuando Ginny regresara.

Así que decidió usar la chimenea. En concreto, los polvos _Colin_.

Dennis Creevey había revolucionado el transporte vía chimenea hacía varios años. Había ideado unos nuevos polvos que hacían básicamente lo mismo que los flu, solo que hacían que el viaje fuera instantáneo y había un riesgo mucho menor de equivocarse de destino. De esa forma, había eliminado el mareo que provocaba tanto giro. En su lugar se sentía un ligero cosquilleo. Por eso, en vez del nombre que le había puesto su inventor, en honor a su hermano caído en la Batalla de Hogwarts, eran comúnmente llamados los polvos _pica-pica_.

Dennis se había propuesto crear un método mágico de transporte que pudieran usar cómodamente sus padres muggles. De ahí le había venido la idea, ya que desde la muerte de Colin estos habían desconfiado enormemente de la magia.

Los polvos seguían teniendo un inconveniente: te seguías ensuciando bastante al usarlos, pero Dennis decía que estaba trabajando en ello. Pese a eso, habían tenido un éxito inmediato.

A pesar de sus tiernos cuatro años, la pequeña Lily ya había viajado varias veces por polvos _pica-pica_, y le encantaba. Así que ese fue el método que eligió Harry para llegar a Londres.

Su destino fue el habitual: El Caldero Chorreante. El lugar seguía exactamente igual que cuando Harry entrara por primera vez en su undécimo cumpleaños, con la excepción del camarero, Tom, que estaba más viejo y más desdentado que nunca. A los niños les daba un poco de miedo, e incluso James, que siempre se hacía el valiente, se escondió un poco tras su padre.

Harry no se entretuvo en el bar. Lo utilizaba a menudo como método para llegar a Londres porque estaba bien situado, pero siempre había bastante gente y por ello no solía pasar inadvertido.

A pesar de que solo saludó a Tom con la cabeza y enfiló a sus hijos hacia la puerta, antes de salir oyó un coro de murmullos excitados a sus espaldas. Por suerte, nadie lo detuvo. Cuando iba solo o con Ginny le era más fácil deshacerse de compañías indeseadas, pero sus hijos no estaban acostumbrados a que la gente se les quedara mirando o a que los señalara al pasar. Aunque les había contado muchas de sus aventuras, eran demasiado pequeños para comprender ciertas cosas, y Harry los había protegido siempre de las masas y de la prensa.

James se giró a mirar a la gente, un poco extrañado. Él ya había notado algún comportamiento raro otras veces. Harry sabía que dentro de poco tendría que dejar a sus hijos enfrentarse al mundo, y no le gustaba nada la idea.

En Londres también hacía mal tiempo, pero al menos solo chispeaba. Debido a su infancia con los Dursleys, Harry sabía cómo vestirse de manera muggle sin llamar la atención. Había dejado su túnica de mago en casa, así que pasó inadvertido entre la multitud cuando condujo a sus hijos a la primera boca del metro que encontró.

Allí se entretuvo un rato explicándoles qué líneas debían coger, instándoles a que las aprendieran para poder guiarle. Luego dejó que se divirtieran pasando ellos mismos los tickets por las puertas. Una vez dentro, James tomó la delantera enseguida, dirigiéndolos a todos hacia la línea que debían de tomar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de elegir la dirección de la línea que debían seguir, Albus se mostró en desacuerdo con él y empezaron a discutir. Harry se negó a intervenir, diciéndoles que debían averiguar ellos mismos cómo moverse.

La pequeña Lily solucionó el problema dirigiéndose a un viandante, amablemente y con un descaro que a Harry le recordó mucho a Ginny, preguntándole cual era el camino correcto.

Los dos muchachitos se sintieron un tanto abochornados de que fuera su hermanita pequeña quien dirigiera la expedición a buen término, y eso les mantuvo callados y tranquilos durante el trayecto, que fue muy corto, mientras Harry aguantaba sus ganas de reír.

El banco al que Harry había decidido ir no era ni de los mejores ni de los más famosos, pero estaba relacionado con la banca mágica. Este hecho solo lo conocían unos pocos magos, aquellos que decidían tener algún negocio muggle o que trabajaba con ellos. En cuanto a los muggles, lo ignoraban completamente, incluidos aquellos que trabajaban en él.

Aunque no la usaba mucho, Harry tenía una tarjeta de crédito que utilizaba para hacer compras en el mundo muggle. Se la había sacado en ese banco en concreto, y contaba con poder sacar dinero desde esa sucursal para mostrar a sus hijos cómo se hacía.

La entrada, acristalada, daba a un vestíbulo más grande de lo que se adivinaba desde fuera. Había bastantes personas desperdigadas por la sala. Harry condujo a sus hijos hacia la cola de un cajero.

Una mujer rubia, embarazadísima, les sonrió cuando se colocaron detrás suyo.

- ¡Estamos de excursión muggle! – le dijo Lily muy animada.

- Qué encanto – contestó ella, suponiendo que muggle era una palabra que aun no había a aprendido a pronunciar correctamente. - ¿Qué? ¿Aprendiendo cosas de mayores? – les guió un ojo a los niños.

- Papá dice que todo esto funciona sin magia – Albus tenía los ojos brillantes fijos en el cajero automático. Le encantaban los aparatos eléctricos, afición que había heredado sin duda de su abuelo materno.

Harry le miró con una ceja arqueada. Sus hijos sabían perfectamente que los muggles no sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico, y estaban acostumbrados a no mencionarlo en su escuela. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se les escapaban cosas como esas.

Afortunadamente, sus palabras podían interpretarse como juegos propios de niños y la mujer no les dio importancia. Les miró con ojos soñadores llevándose una mano al vientre.

- ¿El primero? – preguntó Harry amablemente, reconociendo los síntomas. La mujer asintió.

- Salgo de cuentas en una semana. Mi marido insiste en que permanezca en casa, pero quiero disfrutar de un poco de libertad antes de que esta personita me exija todo mi tiempo.

Harry asintió. Ginny se había comportado de manera parecida. No había querido comportarse nunca como una inválida, y pocas veces se quedaba en casa sola cuando Harry iba al Ministerio a trabajar. Afortunadamente, los polvos _pica-pica_ la habían permitido desplazarse fácilmente a la Madriguera o a casa de cualquiera de sus hermanos.

- Mamá también estaba así antes de que naciera Lily, ¿verdad papá? – preguntó James, haciéndose el mayor, mirando la inmensa barriga de la mujer. – y también la tía Hermione.

- Sí, hijo, sí. Pero el primero siempre es distinto.

- Y eso ¿por qué? – preguntó de nuevo James.

- Pues, por ejemplo, porque no tiene a su alrededor a dos hijos revoltosos haciendo travesuras.

La mujer rió.

- Seguro que no son tan malos.

- No lo sabe usted bien.

Lily, aburrida con la conversación, le tiró de la manga a su padre.

- Papi, ¿cuándo nos toca? Tengo hambre.

La cola avanzaba más lenta de lo que Harry había esperado, y era cierto que se acercaba la hora de comer. Al mirar a su alrededor se le ocurrió una idea.

- Mira Lily. ¿Ves aquella mesita? ¿Ves esos caramelos? Vete hasta allí y coge unos. Y trae para tus hermanos.

La pequeña pelirroja sonrió ante la mención de los caramelos y salió corriendo. Albus la siguió al punto.

James, sin embargo, seguía observando a la embarazada pensativo.

- ¿Y no pesa mucho? – preguntó inocentemente.

Sin embargo, no llegó a oír la respuesta, pues se produjo un tumulto a la entrada del banco.

Se oyó una detonación que hizo caer polvillo del techo al mismo tiempo que entraban unos encapuchados con pistolas y rifles.

-¡ALTO TODO EL MUNDO! – gritó uno de ellos.

- ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! – añadió otro.

- ¡ESTO ES UN ATRACO! – apostilló un tercero, innecesariamente.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, no os podéis quejar de que haya tardado mucho en continuar el fic. ¡Un día! Esto es un tiempo récord para mi. _

_Los caps son cortos, lo sé, pero también lo será la historia, así que prefiero contarla a este ritmo._

_Ya hemos visto a Harry en el ambiente familiar, y moviéndose por el mundo muggle. En el siguiente cap todo se complica y tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión._

_Por cierto, no sé exactamente cuantos años se llevan James, Albus y Lily. Por el epílogo del último libro supuse que los dos hermanos se llevaban solamente un año, y me parecía excesivo que la tercera hubiera nacido también con tan poca diferencia de su hermano mediano._

_En fin, buenas noches a todos ( o días, o tardes, o todo a la vez)._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Tinta Invisible._


	3. No tomarás rehenes

**Capítulo 3: No tomarás rehenes.**

-¡ALTO TODO EL MUNDO!

- ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

- ¡ESTO ES UN ATRACO!

El primer pensamiento que se le pasó a Harry por la cabeza al ver a los atracadores fue bastante estúpido: le pareció tan inverosímil que le fuera a pasar eso precisamente a _él_ que le dieron ganas de ponerse a buscar la cámara oculta. Entonces una voz más sensata le dijo que los magos no tenían programas sobre cámaras ocultas, y que de hecho, lo más probable es que la mayoría no supieran lo que eran.

Un segundo disparo al techo y el grito de una adolescente le hizo recobrar el sentido común. Y entonces sus bien entrenados reflejos de auror se hicieron cargo de la situación.

Primero: observar. Había siete atracadores. Dos se habían dirigido rápidamente al fondo del banco, para sacar a la gente de las oficinas y reunirlas en el vestíbulo. Otros dos se habían quedado en las puertas y habían empezado a bloquearlas. Los tres restantes apuntaban a las personas del vestíbulo, gritando mucho e instándoles a que se agruparan.

Todo eso lo apreció Harry en dos segundos, antes de que el ladrón más cercano llegara a la zona en la que estaba. Su atención estaba dirigida sobre todo a las tres personitas que más le importaban, y que habían acabado en medio de esa refriega. James seguía junto a él, mirando asombrado a los atracadores. Albus y Lily estaban fuera de su alcance, donde la mesita de los caramelos a la que se habían acercado. Harry leyó en sus expresiones que estaban a punto de echar a correr hacia él.

Su lado más entrenado y profesional captó otros detalles más técnicos: no había otra salida que la entrada que estaban taponando, ni otras ventanas, y de las personas que estaban allí, que en general se encontraban entre los 35 y 60 años, había varias de las que se preocuparía más en el caso de que se produjera una confrontación: aparte de sus hijos había otra niña, de unos seis años, de la mano de su padre, estaba la mujer embarazada con la que había estado hablando, un par de adolescentes (la chica se había puesto histérica), un hombre con el brazo en el cabestrillo y una pareja de ancianitos.

Segundo: decidir la estrategia a seguir. Varios planes de acción se le pasaron por la cabeza. Unos harían que todo acabara muy rápidamente, pero también eran peligrosos y pondrían de manifiesto que era un mago. Otros dejaban demasiadas cosas al azar. En unos él escapaba en busca de refuerzos (dejando sin protección a los demás rehenes), y en otros no tenía forma de hacerlo.

Se decidió por algo que aseguraría lo más posible la seguridad de sus hijos.

Tercero: actuar. Antes de que los atracadores se hubieran hecho con el control del banco, Harry ya tenía la varita en la mano. Su primer hechizo (no verbal, por supuesto) era uno que había descubierto Hermione hacía años y que había probado ser muy útil en los últimos años; era complicado, pero Harry lo manejaba a la perfección: volvió su varita invisible.

Este hechizo tenía varias ventajas: por un lado, a los ojos de los muggles lo que él hiciera pasaría más desapercibido. Esto había llevado a una menor utilización de hechizos desmemorizantes en los muggles, cosa que solo podía ser positiva. Por otro, al enfrentarse a un mago plenamente cualificado, el que no viera tu varita le podía hacer creer que la había perdido o, como mínimo, le pondría un poco nervioso.

Lo segundo que hizo Harry fue hacer aparecer la capa invisible con una sacudida de la varita y tapar a James con ella, antes de que ninguno de los enmascarados con pistolas se fijara en él. Le agarró por el hombro para no perderle y le habló en voz muy baja.

- James, quiero que te quedes muy cerca de mi hasta que te diga lo contrario. Cúbrete bien con la capa.

Entonces se irguió y, aun sin soltar a su hijo mayor, se dirigió a toda prisa al encuentro de los dos pequeños.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Se agarraron a él, algo asustados. Sin embargo, el miedo venía más del desconocimiento de lo que estaba pasando que del temor a que les pudieran hacer verdadero daño. Con su padre a su lado se sentían muy seguros.

En los tres pasos que Harry había tardado en llegar hasta sus hijos había repasado la estrategia que había decidido seguir. No se le ocurría una forma mejor de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Lanzó un hechizo _muffliato_ a las personas que tenía más cerca para que no oyeran lo que les tenía que decir a sus hijos. Se agachó entre ellos.

- Escuchadme con atención – les dijo con voz seria y apremiante. Los niños reconocieron ese tono de voz como una indicación de que lo que estaba pasando no era ningún juego y tenían que ser obedientes y estar muy atentos. – Tenéis que hacer exactamente lo que yo os diga. Albus, Lily – se dirigió a los dos más pequeños – James está aquí bajo la capa invisible.

Los ojos de los niños brillaron de emoción. Les encantaba esa capa. Su padre no les dejaba jugar con ella, pero la habían probado con su consentimiento en más de una ocasión.

- James – dijo entonces Harry, deseando poder leer la expresión de su hijo al decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en lo que podía ir mal en su plan, pero seguía sin ocurrírsele nada mejor. – Vas a salir del banco sin que nadie te vea e irás en busca de ayuda.

Podía haber resuelto el problema de muchas maneras. Podía haber enviado un patronus, pero se habría visto y no sabía cómo reaccionarían los atracadores. Podía haberse desaparecido él mismo de allí, pero habría hecho un ruido parecido al de un disparo, lo cual era muy desaconsejable. Además, por mucho que se llevara a sus hijos de allí inmediatamente, no quería dejar solas a las demás personas. El azar (una vez más) le había colocado en una posición ventajosa desde la que podía ayudar, así que no se iría de allí.

También podría haber empezado a lanzar hechizos hacia los atracadores. Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero lo había descartado por tres razones. La primera, que entonces se habría descubierto que era un mago y tendría que llegar un equipo de desmemorizadores, y a Harry no le gustaba tener que limpiar la memoria a la gente (había visto las secuelas que podía dejar, y estaba convencido de que creaba más problemas de los que solucionaba). La segunda, porque por mucha prisa que se diera, seguro que aparecerían las autoridades muggles (policías, un equipo de asalto, periodistas…) en cuestión de minutos, y eso podía crear muchos problemas (solucionables, pero tediosos y complicados, y acabaría de nuevo con más hechizos desmemorizantes). La tercera razón era la más importante: los atracadores tenían armas de fuego, y solo un hechizo rápido y bien lanzado era eficaz contra ellas. Los atracadores estaban dispersos, con gente en medio, y en lo que podía tardar en encargarse de unos los otros podían percatarse de que pasaba algo. Y podían ponerse nerviosos. Y cuando personas armadas se ponían nerviosas, solían ocurrir accidentes.

Así que Harry había optado por ser cauteloso. Apenas se habían hecho con el control del banco los atracadores y él ya tenía un plan más o menos desarrollado. Pero para acabar de perfilarlo necesitaba a alguien en el exterior, manteniendo controlada a la policía muggle.

- James – continuó Harry – te acuerdas cómo hemos venido hasta aquí, ¿verdad? El recorrido en metro.

El niño no respondió, pero Harry notó un movimiento en el hombro invisible que tocaba. Supuso que su hijo había asentido con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que no le podía ver.

- Tienes que volver hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Es la misma línea de metro que cogimos para venir, tres paradas, pero en sentido contrario. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

- Sí – esta vez James habló en voz alta. Harry se sintió orgulloso del tono seguro con el que le había contestado.

- Bien. Pues vete hasta el Caldero Chorreante y hablas con Tom.

- ¿El camarero? – Harry notó que la voz de su hijo temblaba un poco por primera vez.

- Tom es una buena persona y sabrá avisar a la gente adecuada. Dile lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Te acordarás del nombre del banco?

- Sí.

- James. – Harry le apretó el hombro - ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, pero… ¿y vosotros? Cabéis bajo la capa…

- Estaremos bien. – Harry sonrió confiadamente en la dirección en la que esperaba estuviera su hijo – No tienes de qué preocuparte. Tan solo necesito alguien que controle la situación desde fuera.

- Y por eso tengo que avisar…

- Sí. Y recuerda. Esto es muy importante. Dile a Tom que no hagan nada hasta que se consigan poner en contacto conmigo. Intentaré solucionarlo desde aquí dentro, pero no quiero correr riesgos.

Se produjo un leve silencio.

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Ahí venía la parte más arriesgada del plan. Harry se estremeció con tan solo pensar en lo que podía salir mal.

- Vas a moverte lentamente hacia las puertas. No corras. Camina. Vigila no chocar con nadie. Recuerda, eres invisible, pero sigues siendo sólido. Y – otro escalofrío – si oyes un tiro, quiero que te tires al suelo y te quites la capa.

- ¿Que me la quite? – James sonó extrañado.

- Sí. – Harry no le explicó por qué, pero sus razones eran muy simples: si se producía un tiroteo, quería ser capaz de ver a su hijo para poder protegerlo. – Pero no te preocupes, porque eso no pasará. Simplemente dirígete a la puerta y espera a que se abra.

- Pero si la están cerrando…

- Yo me encargaré de abrirla. Bien. Una vez fuera, quiero que, antes de meterte en el metro - agitó una vez más su varita invisible e hizo aparecer un silbato rojo – soples esto. Dos pitidos bastarán. Sin salir de debajo de la capa. – tampoco le explicó que quería que hiciera eso porque no estaría tranquilo hasta que supiera con seguridad que su hijo no andaba escondido, invisible, entre hombres armados. James no le hizo preguntas. – Y si por alguna razón no puedes salir, vuelve a mi lado de inmediato.

Los atracadores parecían haber acabado de juntar a todas las personas en el vestíbulo. En ese momento estaban exigiendo que soltaran los teléfonos móviles. Harry se apresuró a repetirle las instrucciones a James. Albus y Lily lo escuchaban con unas expresiones muy concentradas y serias en sus caras infantiles.

- ¿Lo recordarás todo? ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

- Sí.

- Que no te vean. Sopla el silbato. Caldero Chorreante. Que no intervengan hasta que yo lo diga.

- Sí – la decisión de James terminó por convencer a su padre de que era capaz de hacerlo.

- Está bien. Ve ahora. Ten mucho cuidado.

- Vale.

Harry apretó el hombro de su hijo una vez más y lo dejó ir. Por un momento le pareció ver un tobillo a un paso de distancia, pero enseguida desapareció. Habría deseado poder enviar un mensaje más largo: _Una embarazada. Una pareja de ancianos. Siete atracadores._ Sacudió la cabeza. Era mejor así. Más sencillo. Entonces se volvió hacia sus otros dos hijos.

- Albus. Lily. Esto no es ningún juego. Quiero que permanezcáis junto a mi en todo momento. Que obedezcáis sin rechistar todo lo que mande. – los dos asintieron con ímpetu. – Bien.

Se irguió y observó a su alrededor. Sus hijos se pegaron a sus talones. James no estaba a la vista. Disimuladamente, Harry agitó la varita (aun invisible, aunque al utilizarla iba perdiendo esa propiedad) hacia los dos atracadores que estaban acabando de bloquear la puerta. Supo que su hechizo _confundus_ había funcionado cuando los dos se detuvieron unos instantes y comenzaron a deshacer su trabajo con cierta torpeza. Harry volvió su atención hacia los demás rehenes.

La mujer embarazada estaba cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. Su mano temblaba cuando les tendió su teléfono móvil a los enmascarados. Luego se encogió, tapándose como podía el vientre abultado con los brazos. Harry dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla uno de los encapuchados le apuntó con un arma.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡El móvil en la bolsa, vamos!

Harry se alegró de tener uno que dar. Si no hubiera tenido ninguno habría resultado sospechoso, pero hacía años que utilizaba la tecnología muggle más avanzada combinada con la magia. Sin movimientos bruscos lo sacó y lo metió en la bolsa que le ponían delante. Miró con disimulo hacia la puerta. Faltaba poco para que se pudiera abrir. Lanzó otro hechizo silencioso para acelerar el proceso.

Se puso al lado de la embarazada. Esta dio un respingo al principio, pero luego pareció aliviada con su compañía.

- ¡Ahora os vais a sentar todos en el suelo! ¡Vamos! ¡Al suelo! ¡Y nada de tonterías! ¡Sí, tú también, vejestorio!

Harry la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado.

- ¿Estás bien? – ella asintió nerviosamente, con los ojos clavados en los secuestradores. – Tranquila. Ni a ti ni a tu bebé os pasará nada. – ella lo miró a los ojos. Harry pudo ver en ellos lo asustada que estaba por su hijo aun por nacer. – Te lo prometo – ella asintió – No te alejes mucho de mi.

- Me llamo Sara – dijo la rubia. Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Yo soy Harry. Y estos chicos son Albus y Lily. – el auror se agachó para colocarse a la misma altura que sus hijos. – Chicos, me gustaría que estuvierais pendientes de Sara. Si en algún momento me separo de vosotros, quedaros con ella. Intentad ayudadla cuanto podáis.

- Pero… - dijo Sara - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry le dirigió una mirada confiada, aunque en el fondo no las tenía todas consigo. Los atracadores de la puerta la habían abierto del todo y se miraban confusos una vez terminado el trabajo.

- De momento nada. Luego… ya veremos.

- Pero, ¡qué hacéis vosotros dos! ¡Par de inútiles! ¡Teníais que atrancar la puerta, no abrirla! – uno de los que parecían jefes gritaba a los dos encapuchados de la puerta, que intentaban despejarse y entender lo ocurrido.

- Estábamos… estooo…

- ¡Cerrad eso inmediatamente!

Harry se dio cuenta de que dos de los atracadores no estaban a la vista. Habían desaparecido en el interior del banco con el director. Vio cómo las puertas del banco se volvían a cerrar. ¿Habría logrado escapar James? Le reconcomían las dudas. ¿Habría hecho bien en dejarle ir? ¿Debería haber mandado a Albus y Lily con él? Lo había pensado, pero Lily era demasiado pequeña, y ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a usar la capa. No habrían sabido demasiado bien cómo moverse más de uno bajo ella. Además, a James lo había escondido antes de que le hubieran visto. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera hecho desaparecer también a sus otros dos hijos lo habrían notado.

- ¿Dónde está tu otro hijo? – Sara le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Harry se inclinó para responderle sin que les oyeran.

- Ha conseguido escaparse. – ella abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Le dio tiempo? ¿Estás seguro?

En ese momento, se oyeron un par de silbidos procedentes de la calle. Harry soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

- Lo estoy.

_¡Buenos días! He aquí otra actualización. ¿Qué os parece la reacción de Harry? ¿Os esperabais que se lanzara a soltar hechizos a diestro y siniestro? Ja-Ja-Ja (risa malvada) no se lo podía poner tan fácil (de hecho estuve tentada de que ni siquiera llevara la varita encima, pero me pareció exagerado y poco propio de él)._

_Próximamente conoceremos un poco más a los demás rehenes y a los atracadores. Y más adelante, cómo se las apaña James…_

_¡Buen finde a todos!_


	4. No desobedecerás órdenes

**Capítulo 4: No desobedecerás las órdenes de tus superiores.**

Al oír los pitidos, todos los asaltantes se sobresaltaron. Incluso los que se habían metido hacia el fondo reaparecieron, uno de ellos apuntando con una pistola al director, un señor bajito, medio calvo y con una barriga prominente que sudaba copiosamente.

- ¿Qué coño pasa ahí fuera? – gritó el que no estaba sujetando al director.

- No lo sabemos - respondió uno de los que se encontraban junto a la puerta, ya cerrada del todo. – Pero no parece que la policía haya llegado aun. No hay forma de que…

- ¿Les habéis quitado los móviles? ¿Estáis seguros de que a ninguno de estos – señaló a los empleados del banco, sentados en un grupo todos juntos, fácilmente reconocibles por su uniforme azul marino con camisa a rayas – les ha dado tiempo a dar la alarma?

Los atracadores se miraron unos a otros, nerviosos, murmurando. Entonces el que sujetaba al director habló:

- Ya te he dicho que no te tenías que preocupar por eso. Los policías solo llegarán cuando se den cuenta de que las cámaras no funcionan. Ahora, ¡de vuelta al trabajo todo el mundo!

A su grito, los enmascarados se pusieron en marcha. Dos de ellos volvieron a desaparecer en le interior mientras el resto vigilaba y comprobaba que todas las oficinas estuvieran vacías.

Harry observaba sus movimientos sin perder detalle. Poco a poco se iba haciendo una idea mental del tipo de banda organizada que eran. Tras ese intercambio de órdenes le habían quedado varias cosas claras. En primer lugar, resultaba obvio que no era la primera vez que hacían algo así, aunque tenía la sensación de que no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, al menos no todos ellos. Los dos que habían ido a por el director parecían estar en cargo, pero no había un líder claro. Era como si ambos se consideraran jefes pero al mismo tiempo necesitaran el apoyo del otro.

Pero había algo más: la voz del que había estado sujetando al director le sonaba inquietantemente familiar a Harry. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa que le ponía en desventaja… porque si esa voz inquietantemente familiar correspondía a un miembro de la comunidad mágica, no había forma posible de que no reconociera a Harry Potter. Por ello Harry se alegró de no haberse puesto a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

A continuación dedicó su atención a los demás rehenes, en especial a los empleados. Le preocupaba que alguno de ellos fuera un mago o una bruja y fuera a hacer algo arriesgado. No era demasiado probable que encontrara a gente mágica trabajando para un banco muggle (por mucho que dicho banco estuviera vinculado a la banca mágica), pero no quería correr riesgos. Los observó con atención: eran una decena de empleados entre los treinta y pico y los cincuenta y pocos. Todos parecían lo suficientemente nerviosos para no guardar una varita bajo la manga que les permitiera salir de allí. Alguno sin embargo, parecía un poco hastiado, como si no fuera la primera vez que le pasara esto. En general, formaban un grupo asustado (cosa normal) pero dueño de sus actos. Harry supuso que el banco tendría cierta clase de normas que sus empleados debían conocer en referente a atracos.

Dichas normas les daban algo a lo que aferrarse. El resto de rehenes carecían de esas directrices, y su estado general era mucho peor. La chica adolescente (quince, dieciséis años a lo sumo) había dejado de gritar, pero saltaba a la mínima y sus lágrimas le habían corrido todo el maquillaje (¿para qué demonios se había maquillado tanto para ir al banco? se preguntó Harry distraídamente). El chaval que la acompañaba, su novio presumiblemente, la sujetaba e intentaba sin éxito calmarla.

La pareja de ancianitos estaba más calmada de lo que cabía esperar. Se mantenían muy juntos y en silencio. La otra niña de la edad de Albus se encontraba acurrucada contra su padre, que parecía dispuesto a hacer de escudo humano si se producía un tiroteo, y observaba las armas de los atracadores con nerviosismo, intentando a la vez pasar desapercibido. Harry decidió que se las podían arreglar bien solos.

Entonces se fijó en el hombre que tenía un brazo escayolado. Y se alarmó. Tenía una expresión de concentración en la cara, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo. Miraba con indignación a los asaltantes, y sus ojos recorrían la habitación buscando los puntos de escape o de posibles escondites, como poco antes había hecho Harry. No parecía que fuera un mago (el truco de volver la varita invisible era poco conocido, en el Ministerio solo se enseñaba a los aurores y Harry conocía a cada uno de ellos personalmente), y por otra parte, los magos no solían llevar escayola. Las alternativas que quedaban era que fuera un soldado o un miembro de la policía. Decidió detenerlo antes de que hiciera cualquier insensatez.

- Chicos – llamó a sus hijos quedamente pero con urgencia– quiero que os quedéis un momento aquí con Sara, ¿vale? Vengo enseguida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Lily, poco dispuesta a dejarle ir.

- A hablar con ese hombre de allí. Cuento con vosotros para cuidar de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Les guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarles. Sara lo miraba un poco asustada, pero él hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia.

Volvió a utilizar la varita y una puerta se cerró de golpe en uno de los despachos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia allí y Harry aprovechó la distracción para colocarse al lado del hombre con el cabestrillo. Justo a tiempo, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para impedirle levantarse: estaba a punto de aprovechar esa misma distracción para hacer algo imprudente. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto Harry en un primer momento. No debía de llevar más de un par de años de servicio. Se alarmó un poco cuando Harry se dejó caer a su lado.

- ¿Eres agente de la policía, no es así? – preguntó Harry en voz baja, sin andarse con rodeos, mientras los atracadores buscaban inquietos la razón del portazo.

El joven pareció sorprenderse, pero inevitablemente reconoció el tono autoritario de un superior.

- Sí, señor. Segundo año. Actualmente de baja por un leve accidente en el entrenamiento. Llevo lamentando mi mala suerte mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo agradezco, porque sino no estaría aquí metido, en buena posición para ayudar.

Su voz tenía una mezcla de orgullo, entusiasmo y determinación que Harry había aprendido a detectar en los nuevos reclutas. Afortunadamente, sabía manejarlos.

- Muy bien. A partir de ahora estás bajo mi mando, agente…

- Graham. Nick Graham.

- Bien, Nick. Mi nombre es Harry. Formo parte de…un equipo de seguridad nacional.

- ¿Estás aquí para atrapar a estos sinvergüenzas?

- No – Harry suspiró. Los atracadores habían acabado por suponer que el portazo lo había provocado una corriente de aire y habían vuelto a sus tareas. Dos de ellos se habían puesto a requisar las carteras de los rehenes, así como algún colgante o reloj que les llamara la atención. – Estoy aquí por casualidad. Y no puedo alegrarme por ello porque traje a mis hijos conmigo. – señaló hacia donde estaban Albus y Lily. Ambos se habían tomado al pie de la letra su deber de cuidar de la embarazada: Albus se encontraba a su lado, como desafiando a cualquiera que se acercara, y Lily le acariciaba el pelo.

- Vaya. Hay otra cría de unos cinco años por ahí también.

- Lo sé. Pero escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: he conseguido mandar un aviso y con suerte tendremos ayuda dentro de poco. – Harry no podía sino rezar por que su hijo consiguiera dar el bien el recado - Hasta entonces debemos permanecer quietos, manteniendo a toda esta gente a salvo. Eso supone nada de llamar la atención, nada de comportamientos heroicos. Simplemente vamos a intentar que nadie salga herido, ¿de acuerdo? – Nick asintió. No lo dijo, pero Harry sintió que se sentía aliviado de que alguien más se hiciera cargo de la situación – Bien, yo me encargo de mis hijos y de la embarazada. Intentaré que la otra niña se venga con nosotros. Tú ocúpate de que ellos – señaló hacia la pareja de ancianitos – estén lo mejor posible. Procura calmar a la gente e ínstales a permanecer quietos y tranquilos. Que les sigan la corriente a los atracadores. Y si puedes hacerla callar… - señaló por último a la chica adolescente, que en ese momento soltaba unos hipidos escandalosos.

- Sí, señor.

Con un último asentimiento de cabeza, Harry se alejó de él y volvió hacia donde estaban sus hijos lo más disimuladamente que pudo (no se atrevió a crear otra distracción, habría resultado demasiado sospechoso).

- Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Veis? Os dije que volvería enseguida.

Sus hijos se agarraron a él. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nick se movía entre la gente. Llegó a donde estaba el otro padre con su hija. El hombre parecía nervioso, pero pareció agradecer el tener unas instrucciones que seguir. Sin embargo, en ese momento se le acercó uno de los atracadores para quitarle la cartera y no se atrevió a acercarse a Harry.

- ¿Cómo vas? – le preguntó Harry a Sara, mirándola algo preocupado. Los nervios y el estrés podían adelantar el parto. Ella intentó sonreírle. En lugar de responderle le preguntó.

- ¿Quién era ese con el que fuiste a hablar? ¿Le conoces?

- No. Pero pertenece al cuerpo de la policía.

- ¿Tú también, verdad? – la mirada de ella era más aguda de lo esperado.

- Algo así. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? – no era totalmente cierto, pero ayudaba a calmarla.

- Soy abogada. Estoy acostumbrada a catalogar a la gente.

- Con que abogada… ¿Y cómo catalogarías a estos atracadores?

Harry pretendía hacerle hablar para distraerla y que no estuviera demasiado nerviosa. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento se produjo un alboroto.

- ¡Es un madero! ¡Este tío tiene placa!

Harry se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo agarraban a Nick y lo tiraban al suelo delante de todos. Oyó cómo Sara aspiraba bruscamente a su lado. Maldijo entre dientes. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera llevar la placa encima, aunque por lo menos parecía que la pistola se la había dejado en casa. Agitó una vez más la varita (el conjuro de invisibilidad se iba perdiendo fuerza con cada nuevo hechizo) deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglarlo y que Nick fuera bueno a la hora de improvisar.

Dos de los atracadores (uno de ellos era una mujer) se acercaron al que había encontrado la placa.

- ¿Estás seguro? Esto puede complicar las cosas…

- Pero ¿qué dices? Ya sabes lo protectores que son con los suyos. En el caso de que llegue la policía antes de que acabemos, tendremos al rehén perfecto.

De nuevo salieron los dos "jefes".

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No podéis estar solos ni un segundo?

- Estamos a punto de acabar, pero si no dejáis de interrumpir con vuestros gritos…

A Harry ese comentario le preocupó. ¿Cómo que estaban a punto de acabar? Forzar una cámara acorazada no era tan sencillo como para acabar en quince minutos. La sospecha de que uno de ellos era un mago cobró fuerza. Y lo peor es que podía ser más de uno.

Uno de los que estaban a cargo, bajo y de anchos hombros, se adelantó y cogió la placa para examinarla. Soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Es una placa de juguete! ¿En qué estáis pensando? ¡Imbéciles! – empezó a despotricar contra sus compañeros. El otro "jefe" suspiró con exasperación y volvió a ir hacia el fondo.

- Yo… esto… - pese a la máscara, se podía apreciar que el atracador que había dado la voz de alarma se había puesto colorado. Su mirada iba de la placa falsa, su jefe, y Nick. Afortunadamente, y pese a lo raro que le debía de estar pareciendo al joven agente que su placa de policía hubiera sido confundida por una de juguete, supo interpretar bien su papel de rehén indignado.

- Es para mi sobrino. Le gusta jugar a polis y cacos. Así, que si no te importa, devuélvemela.

Harry temió que se hubiera pasado de insolente, pero la mujer que en ese momento inspeccionaba la placa se echó a reír.

- Eres un estúpido, CJ. Ves problemas donde no los hay.

Le tiró la placa a Nick y siguió con la recolecta de carteras y joyas. Poco a poco se iban acercando hacia donde estaba Harry.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? – Sara temblaba, mirando a Nick aun postrado en el suelo. Se volvió hacia Harry con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Cómo puede ser que no le hayan descubierto?

Harry dudó. No tenía tiempo para explicarle la verdad, pero no creía que un "tuvo suerte" ayudara a calmarla.

- Conseguí cambiársela antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Nick había recogido la placa y había vuelto a su sitio al lado de la pareja de ancianitos. Harry se alegró de que fuera lo suficientemente sensato para no se haberse quedado mirando la placa con sorpresa, pues habría resultado muy sospechoso.

- ¡Pero entonces te encontrarán a ti la placa! ¡Escóndela bien, rápido! – siseó entre dientes Sara. La mujer atracadora estaba solo a dos pasos de ellos.

- Tranquila. Lo tengo bajo control.

La asaltante llegó hasta ellos. Miró con desdén a los niños y le arrebató el bolso a la embarazada. Lo puso boca abajo y un montón de objetos (un cepillo, las llaves, un mando de un coche, unos pañuelos, una barra de labios, una barrita energética y finalmente la cartera) se desparramaron sobre el suelo. Cogió la cartera y la abrió para comprobar su contenido. Complacida con lo encontrado, la metió en la bolsa que llevaba un compañero suyo, rubio y de anchas espaldas, que observaba la escena sin dejar de apuntarles con un arma. A continuación se volvió hacia Harry, que estaba preparado. Sacó de un bolsillo la bolsita con el dinero y la abrió, dejándosela en la palma de la mano. Tenía un encantamiento antirrobo, y si no hubiera hecho eso seguramente le habría dado un mordisco a la ladrona.

Esta esparció sobre sus manos algunas de las brillantes monedas. Había oro y plata entre ellas, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que no las reconocía como galeones y sickles.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué más tesoros tendrás ocultos?

La atracadora recorrió con la mirada a Harry descaradamente, de una forma que le hizo pensar que Ginny seguramente no se llevaría bien con esa mujer. No dejó que se notara su incomodidad mientras lo cacheaba (cosa que hizo con más entusiasmo de lo estrictamente necesario).

- Venga, Meg. Este no tiene nada más. Cachea a los críos.

Celos. Harry se apuntó ese nuevo dato, así como el nombre de Meg.

- Hazlo tú si te apetece. – le contestó ella con desdén. – Pero no te emociones si encuentras otra placa de juguete.

El rubio bufó y los dos se alejaron. Harry se sintió aliviado: no sabía cómo habrían reaccionado sus hijos si intentaban quitarles algo. Sara se apoyó sobre una pared soltando un profundo suspiro. No tenía demasiada buena pinta. El estrés la estaba consumiendo. Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Disimuladamente, lanzó varios hechizos, entre ellos uno que hacía imposible desaparecerse en un radio de 200 metros y varios escudos, invisibles al ojo humano, pero que no dejarían pasar las balas en caso de tiroteo. Harry no se había atrevido a lanzarlos antes porque sabía que en algún momento los ladrones se acercarían a ellos, y no quería que se tropezaran con una barrera de aire invisible por accidente (les habría puesto muy nerviosos, y era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa).

Aunque conocía varios conjuros médicos, entre ellos algunos que ayudarían a calmar a una persona, no se atrevió a usarlos con Sara. El que estuviera embarazada era un factor muy importante a tener en cuenta. Cualquier cambio en su sistema podría hacer que se pusiera de parto.

Meg y el rubio acabaron su ronda y se pusieron en una esquina a organizar su botín. Desechaban las carteras y se quedaban con las tarjetas de crédito y el dinero. Harry vio cómo tiraban a un lado su propio monedero. La bolsa con los móviles también estaba allí, como si también quisieran llevárselos. Si no había ningún cambio en los siguientes minutos, convocaría a su móvil mediante la magia y trabajaría desde ahí.

- Papá – llamó Albus, muy bajito - ¿por qué roban estos señores?

Habían estado callados demasiado tiempo. Harry pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de sus dos hijos.

- Hay gente que no se conforma con lo que tiene, y necesita más. Otra está desesperada y decide seguir el camino más fácil. No lo sé, hijo. Pero – bajó la voz para asegurarse que solo ellos, y como mucho Sara, oyeran lo que decía – nos vamos a asegurar de que obtengan su merecido, ¿no es así chicos?

- ¿Les vas a atrapar y a meter en Azbapan? – dijo Lily en un susurro excitado. Sara la miró con extrañeza y Harry rió quedamente – Es lo que mamá dice que haces con los magos malos.

- De momento vamos a esperar un poco más. Hasta ahora os estáis comportando muy bien.

En ese momento regresó uno de los jefes y llamó la atención de los demás.

-¡Ya está abierta! ¡Venid, rápido! Si nos damos prisa conseguiremos evitar a la policía.

Tres de los asaltantes se fueron con él. El que Harry sospechaba que era un mago salió y atisbó por la puerta hacia el exterior con nerviosismo. Aun no había rastro de la policía, pero no podía tardar.

- Tú, vete a ayudar. – ordenó a uno de los que vigilaban. Estaba claro que quería acabar cuanto antes y huir de allí. Los rehenes se quedaron solos con el rubio y el jefe.

Este fue hacia la bolsa con el botín y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Harry se preparó para lo peor.

Supo que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones en cuanto vio que el ladrón se quedaba rígido. Pudo apreciar que palidecía incluso a pesar de la máscara que cubría su cara.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Desvió la mirada desde el puñado de monedas de oro y plata que tenía en la mano hacia los rehenes. Harry se encogió para evitar que lo viera.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡CK! ¿A quién le habéis quitado esto?

Había metido la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y Harry adivinó que estaba agarrando la varita. Lanzó otro hechizo _confundus_. La invisibilidad de la varita se resintió, y parpadeó en su mano. Sara le miró confundida.

El rubio se quedó un poco atontado al recibir el hechizo. Frunció el entrecejo pensando.

-¡Contesta! ¿Quién tenía esto? ¡Maldita sea, lo puede estropear todo!

Harry se preparó para desarmarle, pero el conjuro hizo efecto y el rubio señaló hacia los empleados.

- No lo sé exactamente. Lo tenían varios de estos… No nos pareció importante.

El jefe se volvió hacia ellos con mirada saltona y temerosa, pero al mismo tiempo incendiaria. Parecía dispuesto a batirse en duelo si era necesario.

- Esas eran tus monedas… - susurró Sara – No entiendo nada. Primero lo de la placa, y ahora esto. No puedes tener tanta suerte.

- No soy uno de ellos, si es lo que te estás preguntando. Es solo que el mundo es mucho más complicado de lo que crees… Mira, no te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi.

La embarazada lo miró durante unos segundos escrutadoramente antes de estremecerse.

- Te creo.

Harry la observó con preocupación creciente. Sabía que acababa de tener una contracción.

No le dio tiempo a decir ni a hacer nada. El supuesto (ya casi confirmado mago) estaba aun vigilando atentamente a los empleados cuando se oyeron varias sirenas acercándose. El resto de atracadores salió al hall, llevándose consigo grandes bolsas de tela, y al director del banco, al que hicieron colocarse junto a los demás.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ha llegado la pasma!

Aquello supuso un alivio para los rehenes, así como un disgusto para los atracadores. Para Harry no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro: sabía que James aun no había tenido tiempo de llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante, así que lo único que significaban esas sirenas era que la situación se acababa de complicar y que no tenía forma de controlar a los agentes exteriores.

_¡Buenas! Lo sé, lo sé, habéis sufrido una tortura durante el tiempo de espera hasta esta nueva actualización… ¡Pero por fin se ha acabado el suplicio!_

_Ejem, ejem, modo presumido y pretencioso off. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais que uno de los atracadores fuera un mago? Y además lo conocéis… ¿Alguna teoría sobre quién puede ser?_

_En este cap no hemos sabido nada de James y su pequeña aventura, pero me quedaba demasiado largo para el ritmo que estoy siguiendo… Pero será lo primero que vendrá con el siguiente capítulo (que espero no tarde mucho, pero de nuevo no puedo prometer nada)._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que van llegando, ¡son toda una inspiración! Y gracias también a los lectores no-reviewistas, que gastéis vuestro tiempo en leer estas historias me halaga sobremanera._

_¡Un saludo, y nos leemos!_

_TintaInvisible_


End file.
